Ever After
by I-KFantasy
Summary: There is an unknown rule that only the Shinigami King and GOD know; "The Human who dies from the Death Note and name was written in by another human shall forever live in the Ever After".
1. Prologue

Death Note: Ever After

Prologue

Four days into Misa Amane's confinement, and all of it seemed to be going nowhere. The first two days, Misa had been silent and said nothing at all. On the third day, she begged for death and about an hour or so later she fainted. The fourth day, right now, she had just awoken and was acting as though she had no memory of what was going on.

And that was driving L up a wall.

The great detective couldn't make sense of ANY of it whatsoever! One minute she was tight-lipped and didn't speak a word, the next she begged for death, and NOW she was asking for a non-existent stalker to set her free! At this rate, the possibilities are that it all could be an act, the stress of the confinement could have put her to a breaking point and that she had just simply gone MAD, or she could HONESTLY believe that she had been kidnapped. But it was still too early to really tell which it was considering those three possibilities... L wracked his brain and forced it to work as he tried to understand the situation, but still nothing was adding up at all! Matsuda couldn't help but continuously glance over at L, trying his best to avoid looking at the screen that showed Misa. He shifted uneasily in his spot on the couch.

Matsuda: R-Ryuzaki..?

L: What is it?

Matsuda looked at L, shaking his head slowly after seeing the focused and clearly mentally frustrated L.

Matsuda: N-Nothing...never mind...

Misa:(on screen) ..!

Matsuda's attention was quickly turned to the screen that showed Misa, who was squirming in her strap-jacket and whining.

Misa:(on screen) I thought maybe if you let me go I could give you an autograph and a KISS! And I promise not to turn you into the police, too! Doesn't that sound nice?!

Soichiro Yagami, the chief of the Chief of the Japanese police department frowned deeply as he adjusted his glasses and furrowed a brow with slight confusion.

Soichiro: She's been going on about this stalker business for over five hours now...doesn't she realize it's pointless to start putting up an act NOW?

Matsuda: Maybe...

Matsuda shrugged a little, glancing over at Soichiro with raised, unsure shoulders.

Matsuda: She's not putting on an act..?

L glanced over at Matsuda when he made this suggestion, frowning deeply as his gaze slowly moved back over to the screen. He leaned forward in his chair slightly as he pressed the intercom button on the microphone.

L: Misa Amane, can you hear me?

The raven haired detective waited until Misa numbly nodded, wearily hanging her head a little.

Misa:(on screen) I hear you...are you going to let me go now..?

L: Do you know who Kira is, or not? If you do I suggest you confess and all of this will end.

Misa:(on screen) Wha..? That's probably the hundredth time you asked that...

L's face tensed the slightest bit with frustration as he leaned forward towards the microphone a little more and placed his hands on his knees.

L: Just ANSWER the question.

Misa let out an annoyed groan and shook her head side to side with a whine.

Misa:(on screen) My answer is still NO! How many times do I have to TELL YOU that?!

Aizawa, who stood in the corner of the dark room, sighed, running a hand down his face.

Aizawa: Why won't she just CONFESS ALREADY? Her whining is bad enough.

L's eyes slowly narrowed as he stared at the screen and swiftly turned off the intercom. "This is getting us nowhere." He thought bitterly as he glanced down at his full cup of tea. L was so disgusted with the little progress that he even lost his sweet appetite. "Misa Amane is the second Kira, I KNOW IT. But why...why is it she was silent one minute, and after begging for death become an entirely different person..? Her personality had completely changed overnight practically...and..." His thoughts slowly strayed to the night before...he was CERTAIN he saw Misa's stray hair move ON IT'S OWN. And there was DEFINITELY no breeze. It was like some UNSEEN FORCE had moved it...

Beep beep beep! Everyone's attention quickly turned to L, where the sound of a cellphone going off was suddenly heard. L quickly pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and held it up between his fingers as he opened it. His eyes widened the slightest bit (more than they were ALREADY) and quickly hopped off of his chair, making his way out of the room.

L:(quickly) Excuse me, I have to take this.

Before any of the Kira taskforce members could even RESPOND to L's excuse, he had already gone into another room and hurriedly shut the door. And not long after that the faint 'click' of the door locking was heard. Aizawa frowned a little, motioning towards the door where L had quickly left to.

Aizawa: What was that?

Soichiro shrugged and looked over at Aizawa as he crossed his arms.

Soichiro: Who knows. Ryuzaki probably is working on other cases besides this one.

Matsuda looked back at the door, frowning a bit himself.

Matsuda: I doubt it.

* * *

L let out a quiet sigh after he pushed the answer button on his cell phone and quickly held it up to his ear.

L:(quietly) How many times do I have to tell you that you can't call me right now?

A female voice suddenly sighed through the phone.

?: (other line) I knew it. I messed up the time difference didn't I? ;;;

L let out another sigh as he slowly walked over to the window, looking up at the ceiling.

L:(quietly) Yes, you did. And this isn't exactly a very good time to talk anyway... The second Kira is in my custody.

?: (other line) You're kidding! You got the second Kira?!

L nodded. He grit his teeth with irritation as his thoughts slowly strayed back to what little progress he was making EVEN THOUGH he had one of the PRIME SUSPECTS in his custody.

L: (quietly) However...there appears to be a lapse...

There was a pause of silence.

?: (other line) ...A lapse?

L nodded again as he let out a quiet sigh of annoyance and began to pace around the room, shaking his head in disappointment.

L:(quietly) I'll explain later. I've already said too much as it is and you should be working on YOUR case anyway, Lina..!

Lina, presumably the woman on the other end of the phone, giggled, the sound of sheets rustling being heard.

Lina: (other line) My case is just about done. We've got our main suspect in custody, ready to be interrogated in a few hours.

L:(quietly) Alright. Then I'll just leave you to it then—

Lina: (quietly) I said in a few HOURS, L. Besides...this is the first time we've talked to each other in months...

L slowly sat down on the floor in his normal crouching position he used to think properly and ran his hand through his messy raven hair slowly with a stressed expression on his face.

L:(quietly) Lina, I've already told you this ISN'T the proper time to talk...! My hands are already full with the Kira case, and now that things are starting to become more complex than they seemed there just isn't enough TIME.

Lina: (other line) Okay, okay I understand.

L sighed once more at the sad tone in Lina's voice and slowly stood up.

L:(quietly) Lina, I'm sorry about all of this. I know you and I haven't spoken in a while especially with this Kira madness but...there is nothing I can do about that. It's not like there are three of me. But however...that would be nice to have a few extra minds to assist me on this case aside from Light Yagami...

Lina giggled over the phone, an image of the young woman smiling could almost be pictured in L's mind.

Lina: (other line) So...like me..?

L froze in the middle of his pacing and quickly frowned, his black eyes narrowing slowly.

L:(quietly) NO, Lina. This is a TOO DANGEROUS case for you to be in.

Lina: (other line) Hey. My case is almost finished here in New York. I can EASILY catch a flight over to Japan and Watari can-

L:(quietly) That is still a NO, Lina. If Kira found out about your full name somehow and killed you... No, I WILL NOT even imagine if that were to even happen because it WON'T. You are NOT to come here to Japan and assist me on this case, am I clear?

Lina: (other line) But L-

L: I SAID NO—

L quickly cut himself short to stop himself from yelling before he dragged attention from the taskforce members. Lowering his head and walking further away from the door, his face tensed into a stern expression.

L:(quietly) NO, do you understand? I know we made a promise back at the Wammy's house and you wish to fulfill it, but this is an ENTIRELY different situation and I don't want you to get HURT during this investigation. Kira is pure evil and is willing to kill ANYONE that will get in his way. And he's smart enough to figure out that if you were to die it would affect me greatly and put HIM at an ADVANTAGE. It just cannot be done. You cannot come to Japan and you CANNOT get involved in this investigation.

Silence. L sighed bitterly and shook his head quickly.

L:(quietly) Lina, I want your WORD that you won't get involved in this.

Lina sighed.

Lina: (other line/quietly) Alright, fine.

L couldn't help but sigh with relief, leaning against the wall a little.

L:(quietly) Thank you.

Lina: (other line) Mmhm. Now then, I'll let you get back to your case...

L nodded, moving his cell phone away from his ear and when he was about to close it, he felt the need to say something before he hang up and quickly moved his cell phone back up to his ear again.

L: Lina–

Lina: (other line) Yes?

L couldn't help but crack a smile at how quickly she responded. His facial expression softened as he sighed quietly and glanced down at the floor.

L:(quietly) I...really am sorry about all of this...

Lina's voice softy chuckled.

Lina: (other line/quietly) It's alright...I know how big this case is...

L nodded slightly, drawing in a quiet breath.

L:(quietly) Alright...I have to go now.

Lina: (other line/quietly) Alright...and L..?

L: Hm?

Lina: (other line/quietly) ...Love you~

L laughed quietly, but a small sense of awkwardness in his laugh as he slowly gazed around the room as his cheeks turned the lightest shade of red from blush. He couldn't stand it when Lina would say that and it just quite simply embarrassed him. Even if they WERE talking in private.

L:(quietly) I uh...I'll talk to you later when I can, Lina.

With that said, L closed his cell phone with a small sigh and slipped it into his pocket. He slowly made his way back out to continue on with the investigation, trying all he can mentally to make sure the conversation he just had with his childhood friend wouldn't distract him.

* * *

Character Chart:

Isabel: L, Soichiro, Misa

Kayla: Lina, Matsuda, Aizawa

If anyone is wondering where Light is he's not there yet. ;) This obviously takes place four days after Misa's imprisonment. X3


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Disobey

'Jingle!' L and Light exchanged glances as Watari put the long-chained handcuffs on one of each of their and locked them. L was looking his normal calm and usual self but Light...he was just unsure whether or not to be grateful he was out of confinement or to be weirded out that him and L would now be chained together until he was fully clear of suspicion.

Light raised an eyebrow, looking at L as he rose his hand that had the handcuff on his wrist.

Light: Um...Riyuzaki is this really necessary..?

L glanced down at his own handcuff as he held it up and looked back at Light, his head perking up the slightest bit.

L: I'm not doing this because I want to.

Misa made a face of disgust as she pointed at L, her eyebrow twitching a little.

Misa: So THIS is what you meant by being together twenty-four hours a day..? Woah, I didn't know you swung on THAT side of the fence, Ryuzaki...

L looked over at Misa slowly, one of his eyes narrowing a little and forming an expression of slight annoyance on his face.

L: As I said; I'm not doing this because I WANT to.

Light sighed, dropping his arm.

Light: If this is what it takes to prove that I REALLY AM innocent, I guess I shouldn't be complaining. Most people wouldn't get this opportunity...

Misa let out a loud whine of annoyance and stomped her foot on the ground quickly and pointed at Light quickly and looked over at L with a despaired expression.

Misa: But what about our DATES?! Don't tell me YOU'RE gonna be tagging along!

L: Well due to the circumstances that will have to be the case. Your dates are going to have to be the three of us and under surveillance.

Misa's jaw dropped quickly as she took a step backwards quickly in disbelief.

Misa: WHAAA–?!

She quickly grabbed L by his arms and began to shake him, her face tensing with anger.

Misa: NO I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS! Light is MISA-MISA'S and ONLY MISA-MISA'S! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO OUR FIRE OF LOVE!

Light sighed, rubbing the back of his neck a little.

Light: Misa...

Misa quickly looked at Light with a pleading expression as she quickly rushed up towards him and placed her hands on his chest with a small whine.

Misa: Come on Light! Can't you convince him to make our dates just between the two of US at least..?! PLEASE? I think I might DIE if we can never be alone together again!

L: Light, please shut Misa up.

Light sighed again, closing his eyes. He opened them again, looking down at Misa and placing a hand on her head.

Light: Misa...you know I can't do that.

Misa huffed as she pouted. She looked down slowly and nodded, moving away from Light and crossing her arms.

Misa: Oh, okay...I guess this IS better than NOTHING... But still...so much for the lovers who came together by love at first sight...

L frowned a little, one of his eyes narrowing in thought. He quickly walked up towards Misa and leaned close to her face.

L: Speaking of that, the day you saw Light was on May twenty-second at the Aoyama, correct?

Misa nodded a little and shuffled back away from L slowly with discomfort at the stare L's black eyes were giving her.

Misa: Uh...yeah, so what..?

L quickly took a step forward towards Misa, his eyes narrowing a little.

L: And you also don't know how you happened to come across his name and you don't remember at all what you were wearing?

Misa: What the heck does THAT have to do with anything?! And can you BACK UP a TAD, please?!

Light took Misa by the arm, pulling her close to him and away from L, looking at him with a frown.

Light: Riyuzaki where are you going with this?

L looked up at Light and shook his head a little with a small shrug as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

L: Nothing. I just find it all a bit ODD, that's all. Anyway, there is still some matters we need to discuss for how this is all going to work out.

Light frowned a bit more.

Light: What more is there to discuss?

L pulled a card key out of his pocket and held it up, looking down at Misa.

L: This card key right here is going to be for your room. You are not allowed to leave your room unless you ask, and when you do you have to have an escort. I've already gone out of my way and got you a room connected to Light's for you, if that satisfies you a little at least. Aside from that we've called your agency and explained to them that Matsuda, or as they know Matsui will be your new private manager. But however they do not know that he is with the police so please do not let that information slip out.

Misa made a face as she looked over at Matsuda, letting out an annoyed groan.

Misa: What..? HE'S gonna be my manager..? How lame...

Matsuda quickly looked at Misa, his face distraught.

Matsuda: Hey! ;;;

Misa: WHAT?! It's just Misa-Misa is popular with the fame-life and you're all...AWKWARD..! It'll just ruin my IMAGE.

Matsuda quickly waved his hands side to side, shaking his head as well.

Matsuda: No no! I promise I won't do that!

As Matsuda and Misa yammered on, Aizawa irritably ground his teeth together slowly, his vein popping on the side of his head with frustration and his eyes closed as he bitterly cursed in his head. It was only about half a minute later of the two youngsters going on and on did he finally snap.

Aizawa: GIVE IT A BREAK WITH ALL THE LOVE AND MISA-MISA TALK! THIS IS THE KIRA CASE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

'Knock!' 'Knock!' 'Knock!'

Everyone's attention, including Aizawa's, slowly strayed over to the hotel room door. Light looked over at Watari as the old man made his way over to the door, furrowing a questionable brow.

Light: I thought no ones supposed to come up to this room...it's listed as a "private meeting" room...

L's gaze slowly moved from the door to Watari, one of his eyes narrowing as he stared at his elderly assistant and father figure.

L: Watari...you did not allow exactly what I said not to...did you?

Watari acted as though he did not hear L, proceeding to opening the door, slowly pulling it open once he pulled down the handle.

Watari: Welcome to Japan, .

L briskly walked over towards the door, of course meaning that he was dragging Light along with him. As soon as L approached the door, he pulled a young woman with black shoulder length hair, blue eyes and pale skin wearing a purple and grey striped shirt in by her arm. One of his eyes narrowed a little as he released the young woman and pointed a finger at her.

L: Lina, my patience with you is growing THIN.

The woman who was obviously Lina looked away, her face tensing the slightest bit.

Lina: ...

Light glanced between L and Lina, a furrowed brow of curiosity present on his face.

Light: Riyuzaki what's going on here..?

L glanced up at Light and then turned his gaze back at Lina.

L: That does not matter, Light.

He quickly turned Lina around to face the door and began to push her out of the room.

L: She will be RETURNING back to England to continue her investigation, and NOT get involved in this case AS I ASKED HER TO.

Lina quickly turned around, ducking away from L and backing up into the room, her face tense.

Lina: You should know by know that I wouldn't listen.

Light stared at Lina, blinking. Who WAS this woman? Riyuzaki obviously seems to know her, and by the looks of their attitudes...they knew each other for a long time. L sighed again with a shake of his head and looked up at the ceiling for a moment, trying to figure out SOME WAY for Lina to go back to England or WHEREVER. Just anywhere that wouldn't get her involved with the Kira case and not be in any risk of being killed by him. But the problem was however...this was Lina he was trying to convince. Meaning that it was almost IMPOSSIBLE. Lina smiled after a moment, closing her eyes and giggling when she was satisfied when L didn't say anything for a moment.

Lina: So, I can stay right?

Before L could respond, Lina clapped her hands together with a smile, opening her blue eyes.

Lina: Great! Glad you could see it my way!

Matsuda couldn't help but smile from his spot on the couch, watching Lina with slightly dreamy eyes. Aizawa looked at Matsuda and frowned slightly, raising his hand and hitting him on the head with a sigh. Matsuda quickly looked back, holding his head with a whine.

Matsuda: Hey! What was that for?!

Aizawa: You were staring at her. ;;;

Soichiro furrowed a brow as he walked up towards L and motioned towards Lina with a small nod as he adjusted his glasses.

Soichiro: Ryuzaki, do you mind filling us in on what is going on?

Light slowly crossed his arms, nodding slightly as he looked at L with a furrowed brow.

Light: I'd like to know too Riyuzaki, if you don't mind.

L nodded as he slipped a hand into his pocket while he motioned towards Lina, his slightly bitter expression turning back to it's usual apathetic look.

L: is a detective as I am. She does not get assigned to the most difficult cases, but she does handle the ones that the police and law system cannot solve alone. She is also one of the three to be the next L. Me being one of them but of course, I had gained that title.

Matsuda grinned as he leaned over the back of the couch more, his eyes wide with excitement and curiosity.

Matsuda: What?! No way! She's going to be the next L?!

L glanced over at Matsuda, giving him a look that obviously told him that he needed to quiet.

L: Matsuda, I'd prefer it if you DID NOT say the title so loudly. Remember, I'm a target and at this point, so is Lina. Don't be so careless next time.

Matsuda quickly returned to sitting upright, rubbing the back of his head as his cheeks flushed lightly with embarrassment.

Matsuda: Sorry. ;;;

Light looked at Lina, then at L. It was obvious he was still curious to know more.

Light: So, wait. Does this mean you two have know each other for a long time..?

Lina nodded, smiling as she grabbed L's hand from his pocket and began to swing it back and forth.

Lina: We have.

Misa smirked lightly and pointed at Lina and L with a finger.

Misa: Oooo...I see HAND HOLDING! Hey Ryuzaki, is Lina your girlfriend?

L acted as though he could not hear Misa at all, not even bothering to show any signs of acknowledgment that she was even EXISTING at the moment. But he secretly wished that there was some duck tape nearby...

L: Lina,

L pulled his hand away from Lina's and looked at her, his eyes narrowing again slowly with a sense of question, but also almost a sense of regret of what he was going to ask. There was a long pause.

L: ...I know how you are with traveling by flight so I will be BLUNT; Is he here with you?

Lina nodded slowly as she took a step or two back towards the door, biting her lip as she smiled.

Lina: Yes...

Light looked over at L to see him tense up a little, almost as though he were trying to maintain all composure and not snap. If there was one thing Light figured out about L and that was he never liked it when things did not go according to what he had planned.

Drawing out a slow and steady breath, L nodded and glanced down at the laptop.

L: And where is he NOW, exactly?

Lina sighed, grabbing a curl from her hair and holding it.

Lina: Either getting chips from the vending machine...or hitting on the receptionist. ;;;; Or BOTH.

L glanced over at Watari.

L: Watari, please go an retrieve Luxan and bring him to this room.

Watari nodded.

Watari: Of course.

As Watari walked out of the room, Lina's eyes met with all of the curious men of the Taskforce, which, everyone could tell by her eyes darting around the room, she didn't like to be stared at. Soichiro cleared his throat slightly out of the awkward silence and walked up towards Lina and smiled.

Soichiro: Well, I suppose this means that you're sticking with us for a bit.

L slipped his hands into his pockets and looked over at the taskforce members with a small nod. He looked over at Lina.

L: Lina is trustworthy, so you are all free to tell your names to her. But please, still be cautious going about of doing it. However, I don't believe introductions are necessary, are they?

Lina smiled a bit and shook her head slightly, looking at L, then Light, then Soichiro and the rest of the Taskforce.

Lina: Well they've all heard my name, and I know all their names already as well. But if following up with standard greetings is what they want to do then we can go ahead and do that.

Misa squealed happily with excitement as she rushed up towards Lina and took her hands with a grin.

Misa: Oh FINALLY! A fellow GIRL to talk to! Since we're talking about introductions I'll go first since you were probably DYING to meet me in person! My name's Misa Amane, but I go by Misa-Misa!

Lina immediately began to giggle, closing her eyes and smiling.

Lina: It's great to meet you! I actually just bought your newest lip gloss line! But anyway my name's Lina Kobayashi!

Misa gasped with wide eyes as she grinned.

Misa: Wow! That's such a pretty name! And you tried out my new lipstick line, really?! Isn't it GREAT?!

Lina giggled, taking a finger and touching her lips with it, holding it up to show a color of lipstick on it and waving it back and forth.

Misa: Oh wow, that color looks GREAT on you!

L slowly looked back at the wall, his expression full of resentment as he rolled his black eyes with a small groan while the two enthusiastic young women chatted away. Women. How could such a species talk SO MUCH? Light couldn't help but glance over at the young detective he was connected to by chains, smiling a bit. This was a side to L that he had never seen before. It was almost, HUMAN. The sound of a door opening and closing was suddenly heard, an obnoxious and almost boastful laugh filling the room.

?: HELLOOOO SEXY LADIES!

L froze and stiffened, his eyes wide. He slowly drew in a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for the moment of truth. Here comes the deranged moron. Lina's face suddenly tensed, her eyes closing as she sighed.

Lina: Misa go on over to Light please.

Misa slowly peered over Lina's shoulders as she furrowed a brow in question.

Misa: Wait, why?

Before anyone could even process what was going on, the sound of a guitar riff was heard and a American young man with blue and green dyed hair wearing a grey sweater and yellow vest slid into the room in his socks and pointed down at them as he bowed. This man was Luxan. Or as L referred to as, the bumbling demon.

Luxan: See?! I know Japanese curtsy! I took off my shoes before I entered the room!

Lina looked back at Luxan with a sigh, shaking her head as she pulled Misa over to Light and made them link arms, then pulling L back away from the man after that, an arm out in front of his chest.

Lina: Yes but you're still not very respectful you know.

Luxan looked over at Lina with a small pout on his face as he set his guitar down.

Luxan: Aww, really..?

He suddenly grinned when his eyes gazed over at L. Making his way over to the raven haired detective Luxan grabbed L in his arms and lifted him up in the air with a tight hug, making his victim yell out a little with surprise.

Luxan: HUNCHBACK! Little man, how long's it BEEN?! Ten years?!

Lina quickly grabbed the man by his long hair, pulling it down quickly with a frown.

Lina: LUXAN!

Luxan let out a yelp and dropped L, sending him down to the floor and of course, dragging Light with him. He slowly looked at Light and then up at Luxan.

L: My apologies Light, but Luxan is an idiot.

Light slowly began to stand up, brushing himself off as he did.

Light: That's alright. ;;;

L slowly rose up to his feet and looked at Luxan, who was staring at him with a playfully hurt expression. No matter WHAT Luxan had never taken anything seriously. There was a long silence...

Luxan: Jerk.

Soichiro cleared his throat slightly and looked over at L slowly as Watari walked into the room, the old man chuckling out of utter amusement.

Soichiro: Ryuzaki, is this the other candidate you went against for the L title as you mentioned before..?

L: Unfortunately.

Lina: Very unfortunately.

Luxan looked between L and Lina quickly, his eyes wide.

Luxan: You guys..! You're..! Okay, REALLY?! I didn't even get a chance to say my insulting puns yet!

Lina quickly grabbed Luxan by both sides of his hair that hung down by his face, pulling his to hers as she frowned deeply.

Lina: Say them and I'm shoving extreme warheads into your mouth and destroying all your chips and money you brought with you.

Luxan: Okay, okay! Ow-! Just let go of my hair already, Jesus CHRIST...!

L smirked the slightest bit and made his way over towards the coffee table that had a laptop on it, and of course yet again dragging Light along with him. He sat down on the couch in front of the coffee table and crouched down on it as he reached over and tapped the spacebar with a finger.

L: Alright, I believe this reunion is over conversation wise. We have to get back to business. Luxan, it would probably be best if you discussed the new headquarters that is being built.

Aizawa furrowed a brow a little, glancing over at L then Luxan.

Aizawa: New headquarters?

Luxan nodded as he placed his hands on his hips and walked over next to L and peered over his shoulder to look at the laptop.

Luxan: Oh yeah! It's about thirty floors, but it's only that big so it just seems like a normal office building. Inside is full access to police record connections, and hacking program softwares if necessary. There's a bedroom that can hold up to about fifty people in case your families need to be hidden in it too. Best of the best furniture and design and top notch security!

Light furrowed a brow a little in confusion, looking up at Luxan then at L.

Light: How are we going to AFFORD that? It must cost MILLIONS to make.

Luxan: Three million to be exact.

Luxan smirked lightly and scoffed with a small chuckle as he waved a hand.

Luxan: And don't worry about it. I've already paid for it.

The whole Taskforce quickly looked at Luxan, eyes wide.

Matsuda: No way!

Luxan slowly rolled his head in the taskforce's direction, a proud smirk on his face.

Luxan: Way.

Soichiro quickly motioned towards the laptop, his eyes widening a little.

Soichiro: How were you able to pay it off?!

Lina smiled as she began to unscrew her vial of lip gloss, pumping it before beginning to apply it.

Lina: He's RICH beyond RICH.

Luxan nodded and quickly pointed towards Lina.

Luxan: Yessiree bob, the lady is CORRECT!

Misa frowned a little with confusion as she hugged onto Luxan's arm and tilted her head.

Misa: How in the world did you get the money to BE so rich? Especially since you're so annoying...

Luxan quickly looked at Misa, his brows knit together and a annoyed expression on his face.

Luxan: I'm not THAT annoying. Anyway kiddies, I think it's time for a quick story!

* * *

Character Chart:

Light, Lina, Matsuda, Aizawa, Watari- Kayla

L, Luxan, Misa, Soichiro- Isabel


End file.
